


little bunny baby

by sowearegay



Series: Golden Glorious Requests [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/pseuds/sowearegay
Summary: "Wait a minute, are you jealous?" / "Why are you naked in my bed."about 2.3k of weird bunny stuff. louis has a bunny tail buttplug





	little bunny baby

It was two springs after Harry and Louis first moved in together that Louis finally understood Niall’s hatred for bunnies. They had coffee and biscuits and discussed it frequently.

Harry had said he wanted a dog and Louis wanted one too, believe him, but with the tour and still being locked up in the closet per their contract, Louis had convinced Harry that a dog was maybe a little too much for now, because if Louis was to have a dog he was to have a dog that loved him and he had time for. Eventually, they decided on a bunny. Because they were “small and transportable,” as Harry reasoned, though he forgot about plane regulations.

Either way, it was easier to find a long term bunny-sitter than it was to find a dog one, and Louis was just all right with that. He didn’t really care for the thing anyway. It was cute and fluffy but only tolerable (at first) because Harry loved it. And Harry loved it.

And it was cute, at first, and Louis guessed that he liked it maybe. Probably. For the most part, anyway. Then the bugger took a nip at him and Harry had to coo him calm with whispers, kisses, and licks to his neck, easing him up before he killed the pet they’d only had for three days.

“C’mon, babe.” He’d encouraged, “He’s just scared of the new house, that’s all.”

“I’m going to make rabbit stew out of him.” Louis had growled, trying not to be affected by Harry’s lips on his skin.

Harry let out a small, breathy laugh. “Can’t even cook,” And, yeah. Louis was going to make stew of Harry, he was going to do it. Harry cooed at him some more, though, and eventually coaxed Louis to calm, pressing kisses up and around and on the corner of Louis’ snarled lips as he glared at the rabbit passively eating its carrots. Louis took a deep breath, shaky as Harry licked over the joint of his jaw, arms wrapped around his waist and pulling him close enough that Louis had to stand on his tip toes with hands on Harry’s shoulders just to keep balance.

“What say you and I go up to the bed and have a little fun, huh? Ease up a bit, take a nice, long, warm bath together and cuddle up some, hm? I’ll let you be the big spoon, I know you like it.”

Louis tried not to look at him, huffing indignantly but undeniably beat. “Don’t act like you don’t.”

Harry grinned, pressing a toothy kiss on Louis’ lips. “Love it. You too.”

Louis would’ve rolled his eyes, but he kept them firm on the stupid gross fluffy animal nibbling at its fur. “Yeah, don’t forget that rodent over there.”

Harry frowned, giving him firm eyes. “Apologize.” He said, pointing his finger at him accusingly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Apologize,” And, wow. Harry was indeed actually serious. Louis was absolutely incredulous, holding his hands up in mock surrender, leaning over Harry’s shoulder and looking at the thing in disgust.

“Sorry, Bunnicula.” Damn that stupid rabbit and its stupid cuteness and its stupid assholishness and Harry’s stupid obsession with it. Damn it.

Harry grabbed his hip hard and Louis looked over with half a gasp, trying not to look as affected as he clearly was. “You’re looking to get punished, aren’t you?”

Louis didn’t whimper, but he wanted to. Instead, he pulled his best glare for the moment, breath shaky and features faltering. “So what if I was?”

Harry let go of him abruptly and Louis stumbled to keep his balance. He cocked an eyebrow down at him. “Get your ass upstairs, now.”

Harry kept the rabbit locked up in one of their closets for the night. How ironic.

~~

As time went on and Harry and Louis got breaks from the tour, Louis found Harry spending more time with that stupid animal than with him (not true) and Louis was becoming murderous.

Harry liked to tease him about it when he went back to hanging out with him instead of hanging out (feeding, changing water, cleaning hay) all hours of the day with the rodent, pinching his cheeks and calling Louis his “Own little Tinkerbell.” Louis’ cheeks were red with anger, but Harry turned them further so with embarrassment.

Louis’ only quip was, “Want me to put the costume on?” Angrily, of course, though the outcome was never quite as un-sexually-expected. Louis didn’t complain.

~~

It was around four in the afternoon when Harry came home from one of his many stupid writing sessions that left Louis home all the fuck alone. He’d hid the bunny, so he wasn’t too worried. 

He was, he was a little worried when he walked in the house and Louis was no where to be seen, no evidence of even his presence around the place. It was just as Harry had left it, and that was a little scary because Louis’ car was still in the drive. Though, it did look a little more to the side than it was originally, so he tried to brush it off, checking up on the bunny just to be sure. He gave it a kiss before going off to find Louis.

Unsurprisingly, Louis was in their room. Harry had checked all other areas of the house just to pass time, he assumes, just to busy himself, but he’d suspected Louis in their room anyway.

Surprisingly, though, quite so, when Harry walked into the room Louis was on the bed, head rested up on a pillow and bare legs crossed at the ankles as he scrolled through his phone, naked. The first thing Harry noticed were the tube socks that covered most of Louis’ calves, white save for the top where it was borne by baby pink, and next he noticed the rather, large, long, fuzzy—bunny ears flopped messily above Louis’ head, on it, even, brushing against the headboard.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was, “Is there a reason you’re naked on the bed? Just, there?”

Louis eyes flicked up to him immediately, a mischievous smile on his lips. “Thought I’d let everything ‘air out’, that’s your excuse, no?” Louis pouted, “Why? Don’t like it? Dressed up all cute for you.” 

Harry was astonished, really, and even if he had anything to say he couldn’t. He swallowed dryly, surveying Louis fully. Accompanying the socks and ears, Harry realized, was a whole get up; a silk, black bow fitted around Louis’ neck delicately, and, wow. Wow. Not only soft pink lace over his bum and cock, pale and so obviously see-through, but a bunny tail where Louis’ arse crack would otherwise show, and, “Lou?” 

Louis had sat up, and now he was on his hands and knees, crawling slowly towards Harry on the bed, and Harry was still stuck in the fucking doorway. “Yes, daddy? Why don’t you come play with your little bunny?” He pouted, “Always seem to have a good time with the other one.”

And then, it struck Harry.”Wait a min—are you jealous?” Louis recoiled at that, just in slight. He sat back on his calves and looked down at his knees pitifully, pout painfully evident on his lips, the one that always got him what he wanted.

“No.” He replied. 

Harry smirked, dropping his bag and finally stepping into the room, walking to the edge of the bed until he caught Louis’ face between his hands, reveling in the dear little gasp Louis gave as he leaned in and kissed him. “Turn around then, bun. Give daddy a show.”

He encouraged, finger slipping beneath the soft, black silk on Louis’ neck delicately, having a feel. Louis gasped but nodded and bit his lip, leaning up to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. “Anything for daddy.”

Louis turned and tucked a thumb beneath his panties, but Harry cut him off with a soft, “Ah—” resting his hands lightly on Louis’ stuck out cheeks, nice and warm. He pressed a kiss to one. “I’m gonna take your pretty panties off, baby,” He said, “And I want you to spread your legs nice and wide and fuck yourself with that little tail of yours, alright?” 

Louis whimpered, soft enough that if Harry wasn’t accustomed to hearing it he might have missed it. He pinched his cheek softly. “Okay?”

Louis gasped, nodding his head and looking back at Harry. “Yes,” He agreed. Harry seemed satisfied enough, smiling and running his hand up Louis’ arched in back, flicking his rabbit-ear teasingly before letting his fingers slip beneath the hem of Louis’ panties and tug. The ball of the plug was freed from beneath the lace and sprouted out nicely, giving a true cotton-tail look to it. It was admirable tucked between Louis’ tan, ample cheeks, disappearing in his crack.

“You’ve gotta a pretty little arse, baby,” he whispered, pulling the knickers down to Louis’ bent knees, coaxing his legs apart with a small slap to his thighs. “Nice little ears, too. Prime.” 

Louis whined, but Harry wasn’t giving in, sitting himself on the bed beside Louis’ bent over form, unclasping his watch. “Go on, then. Give me a show.”

Louis was eager to start, reaching back and pulling the plug out immediately, gasping as the rounded edge of the top popped out of his rim where it was tucked in, drawing it out nice and slow, eyes on Harry as he watched Louis’ hand. He pulled it out to the tip and, abruptly, fucked it back in. Hard. Louis let out a loud cry, arm holding him up wobbling a little, trying to straighten it out as he rabbited it in, the tip of the plug brushing his prostate each time. 

“Such a pretty bunny,” Harry whispered, rounding back behind Louis’ arse, standing between his spread feet. He let his hands roam, sliding down Louis’ side big and warmly until his fingers found his nipples, pinching softly. Louis gasped, eyes falling shut and back arching in. 

“Daddy,”

“My pretty bunny.” He let his hand draw back up, taking Louis’ in his and pulling the plug out entirely, shoving it back in hard. Louis cried out, fingers tightening around the soft fuzz of the top of the toy. 

“Harder,” he managed, and Harry complied, pulling the toy out to circle teasingly around Louis’ rim, hand clammy over Louis’ smaller one, shoving it back in and catching Louis when his arm gave out. He laid him down softly, fucking the the toy tortuously in and out, tucking a finger wonderingly beneath the silk once again, pressing Louis into the mattress with a hand between his shoulders, head turned and panting out against the sheets. He clung to them, twisting them in his fists and gasping whenever Harry held the plug inside of him, twisting it around pleasurably, tilting it up and around just to find his spot. 

And Louis was in absolute heaven. Harry tsked softly as Louis moaned, fucking the plug in slow and teasing now, easing up on it. “My baby,” he said, running his hand up Louis’ clammy back softly. “Getting jealous over a pet. Are you my pet, Louis? My beautiful little pet?” 

Louis whined and Harry could tell that he was close, rocking his hips forward softly, just to get some friction on his leaking cock. “Your only pet,” he panted, eyes squeezed shut, “Yours, yours, Harry. I’m—tell me you love me. Tell me I’m your only.” 

Harry frowned, pulling the toy out and fucking it in hard once again, leaning down and pressing an open mouthed, warm kiss to his cheek, laced with reassurance. “I love you, baby,” he promised, running his fingers delicately over the dip of his spine, tugging softly on the baby hairs at the nape of his neck. He leaned in, licking over his ear, whispering, “My one and only, Lou, just you,”

He came immediately, a cry building up in his throat, tears in his shut-tight eyes. Harry pulled the plug from him and rolled him onto his back, kissing him softly, pushing away Louis’ damp, messy fringe. Louis sniffled. 

“Harry, I want you to fuck me. I need it,” Louis convinced. Harry pulled up. 

“You look so fucking gorgeous, baby,” He said, swiping a thumb beneath Louis’ eye, collecting his short tears. “Is this about the bunny?”

Louis was silent for a moment. “Please get rid of it? I’ll be your bunny Harry, can do whatever you want with me,” He pouted, sniffing and running his hands up Harry’s arms. 

Harry huffed a short laugh. “You’re mad.” He said, leaning in and giving him a kiss. 

Louis bit his lip and pulled Harry down hard, kissing behind his ear, licking his lips and whispering, “Fuck me sane,”

Harry did.

~~

They got rid of the bunny, the real one, but Louis kept the get-up. He quite liked walking around the flat with his little cotton tail and Harry was no less enthusiastic, but Louis promised that next time around, when they got a dog, Louis wouldn’t act as he did before. 

“Because bunnies are just stupid, anyway. Can’t even play with them,” he’d said, and Harry smirked. 

“I play with you.” Louis shot him a glare. 

“Shut up.”

Harry smiled, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ neck, kissing it sparsely, whispering hotly, “My cute little bunny.” 

His outfit saw much use.


End file.
